The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 8
(story) | NextIssue = (title) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Sal Buscema | Editor1_1 = Jim Salicrup | Editor1_2 = Tom DeFalco | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | Editor2_2 = Tom DeFalco | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | Editor3_2 = Tom DeFalco | Writer1_1 = Gerry Conway | Writer2_1 = Gerry Conway | Writer3_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Penciler3_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Keith Williams | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Inker3_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Colourist2_1 = Bob Sharen | Colourist3_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Letterer3_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Return to Sender | StoryTitle2 = Opposing Forces | StoryTitle3 = The High Evolutionary (Part X): The Son of Earth | Synopsis1 = Spider-man gets to an action scene against the Purifiers sent by the High Evolutionary to capture the clone of Gwen Stacy, and he meets her. But she runs because is scared of Spider-man! Peter gets home depressed and explains everything to MJ, who believes he still loves Gwen. Then the clone appears but runs again when she sees the Spider-man suit below Peter's cloths. Spider-man follows her and catches her but then the Purifiers kidnap her again and teleport themselves to the High Evolutionary submarine. But Spider-man is able to teleport with them and fights the Purifiers until the Young Gods appear. In the following battle, Spidey achieves to get Gwen and frees her from a machine where the High Evolutionary was studying her DNA. Then he explains them that she was not a real clone of Gwen Stacy: Dr Warren kidnapped another girl, Joyce Delaney, and mixed up her DNA with Gwen Stacy's. Spider-man and the formerly-known-as-the-clone-of-Gwen-Stacy escape and she gets her memories as Joyce Delaney back (and forgets everything about Peter, Spider-man and her life as Gwen Stacy's clone) thanks to the Young God Daydreamer. | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * (offscreen) Adversaries: * * ** Professor Quint ** Microcephaloid * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** (Mention) * (Mention) * Somewhere under the ocean * Somewhere near the core of the Milky Way galaxy * (Mention) * (Mention) * (Mention) Items: * Vehicles: * * The | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * Ancient robotic being Other Characters: * * Palestinian teenagers protesters Locations: * ** * * ** * * * * ** (also as "Ottowa") * * * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * The High Evolutionary's Asteroid * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is chapter ten in the "Evolutionary War" saga. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = * First Annual of the series without the "Peter Parker" prefix on the cover copy. | Recommended = | Links = }} References